Jeff the Killer (Love Story)
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: After being attacked by Jeff the Killer and surviving, Raven has to try and keep herself alive from him and the others. But what happens when the killer becomes obsessed with her? And what happens when that obsession turns into love? Story rater M for sexual themes and language. I own nothing but my OC's
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing, all Creepypasta's belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line.

* * *

=Chapter One=

I woke up, breathing heavily as I laid still looking towards the clock; it was about three in the morning. It wasn't unusual for me to wake up around this time, but something felt different, it felt like someone was in the room with me. Hesitantly I sat up; my room wasn't that big, you could see everything in it when you sat on the bed. Looking around, my breath caught in my throat when my eyes locked onto another pair, staring at me from the end of my bed. Looking into those eyes, I felt like we were having a staring contest, after a while I noticed that the person wasn't blinking. Scared, I tried to tell myself that it was my imagination, backing up I whimpered when the person started crawling towards me. I took in a shaky breath when they laid me down and got on top of me, holding me down, looking at their face I could see it clearly now. "Shh" the person said, as my eyes widen, looking at the person I saw it was a male with pure white skin, his eyes wide with blackness surrounding them, lips cut into a horrifying smile, and black charred hair that fell to his shoulders.

"T-this isn't r-real" I mumbled under my breath, shivering when I heard the man chuckle.

"Go to sleep" he whispered in a rough voice, lifting a knife that I hadn't noticed up high. Taking a deep breath, I raised my knee, hitting the man in the crotch. Watching as he fell to the side, holding his neither region, I got up and ran out of my room and downstairs where the phone was. Skidding into the kitchen, instead of grabbing the phone, I grabbed a kitchen knife and poured a handful of salt into my hand. Holding my hands behind me, I watched as the man walked into the kitchen chuckling as he stares at me with his non-blinking eyes. "What, not going to call the police, kitten" he says, swallowing the lump in my throat, I stand there as he walks closer to me.

"Tell me, how badly do you think salt would hurt a person with no eyelids?" I asked quietly, when he was close enough to me.

"What are you babbling about?" He asked in his rough voice. Narrowing my eyes I threw the salt in my hands, onto the male's face, watching as he held his now stinging eyes, I used that chance to got to the other side of the kitchen. "You bitch" he growled as he glared at me, the best he could with his redden eyes. Running at me he knocked me to the ground causing me to lose my knife and it to skid a little bit away from me as I was pinned onto my back. He jabbed his knife into my left shoulder, biting my lip I refused to scream. Hearing him growl again my eyes widen as he slashed the knife a crossed my chest, "scream already" he hissed.

"N-no, I won't give you the sick satisfaction of hearing me scream" I said, breathing heavily at the pain that was coursing through my body. Reaching back I used whatever strength I had left to stretch my arm back and grab a hold of my knife that I had lost earlier, I jabbed it into his side. Breathing heavily I started pounding my hands and feet onto the floor while the killer was distracted with his wound.

"Raven, what are you doing up?" I heard my mother ask from upstairs, as the sound of someone moving above us echoed throughout the house.

"Damn it" the ravenette above me hissed as he got off me and went over to one of the windows, knocking everything off the window still, opening the window and kicking the screen off before looking back at me. "I'll be back" he said, his smile widening more than it already was, before jumping out the window. Lying there with wide eyes, I feel silent tears fall down my cheeks and onto the ground, my blood creating a pool under me.

"Raven" mom said as she entered the kitchen, turning on the lights.

"Help" I mumbled, more tears falling from my eyes.

"Oh God!" I heard my mother exclaimed, after that I couldn't hear anything else as everything was beginning to blur and I could only start to her a low ringing noise on my ears. Before I knew it everything went black.

=Later=

I blinked my eyes open only to see white, that's all I saw white, "where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the hospital" I heard someone beside me say, looking towards the person I saw it was my mother, she had tears racing down her cheeks as she stared at me with red puffy eyes. I was confused, as I sat up I felt a stinging pain coming from my left shoulder and across my chest, looking down I saw that I was shirtless and bandages decorated my body. Furrowing my brows I was about to ask what had happen until I remembered the events that took place back home. Going pale I sat there, shocked and horrified at the memory. "Raven, the police would like to ask you some questions" mom said, looking at me, nodding my head slowly I watched as two police officers walked into the room.

"Hello sweetheart, could you please describe what the man who attacked you looked like?" The female officer asked.

"Well he wore a white hoodie with some blood stains, black jeans with some converses, he was really pale and had charred black-hair that reached to about his shoulders" I said, skipping the part about his face, if I told them that, they wouldn't believe me.

"Did you see his face?" The male officer asked.

"No" I said, shaking my head. "He did say that he would come back" I said, shaking as I looked down, my black hair covering my face.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll make sure to catch him before then" the female officer said. I swallowed the lump in my throat, I knew they weren't going to catch him, I mean you can't catch something's that's classified as an internet horror story.

"Well you get some rest okay" the male officer said, before he and his partner left. It was quiet for a while before my mother leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Well I'll leave you to sleep, your father and I will come by tomorrow and visit, good night, love you" she said, as I nodded my head.

"Good night, love you too" I mumbled, watching as she left the room. Laying down I watched as the nurse came by and turned off all the lights and shut my hospital room door. Lying there in the dark, I closed my eyes, slowing down my breathing I started drifting off into a peaceful sleep. A couple of hours later I woke up staring at the ceiling I sighed and turned onto my side ready to fall back asleep. I stopped and stared wide-eyed at the hospital window, my body started to shake as I looked into his un-blinking eyes, that forever smile widening more and more as he tapped on the glass with his knife. "NURSE!" I screamed, ripping the IV out of my arm as I ran to the door, wanting to get away from the man. Opening the door I screamed as I ran into someone, falling backwards I gripped my head and started to cry.

"Shh, sweetie calm down" I heard someone say as the lights in the room came on, looking around; I looked back to the window to see nothing. "What's the matter?" The nurse that was holding me asked.

"I-I saw h-him, he was r-right o-outside the window" I whimpered, my heart pounding as the hospital's security guard walked over to the window, opening it and checking outside.

"I don't see anything, if he was here, he's gone now" the man said, looking over at me and the nurse. Nodding my head as tears continued to stream down my face, I hesitantly stood up and took in a deep breath. After the IV was put back in and I was lying down, the nurse lightly took a needle and injected something into my body. Not questioning her, my eyes begin to close, as I fall into a deep sleep.

=A Week Later=

Sitting in the back I looked out the car window, looking up at the grey clouds. Little rain droplets fell from the sky and drenched the ground and whatever else was out in the open. Staring at everything I felt my stomach twist in knots as I watched as we pulled up to the house. Getting out of the car and onto shaky legs, I walked inside and up the stairs. Entering my room, I closed the door and just laid down on my bed, tears racing down my cheeks and onto the pillow. I know he's going to come back, he's not going to stop until I was dead, I wasn't an idiot, I read the stories; he was going to kill me no matter what. Didn't matter if I told him he looked beautiful, didn't matter if I fought back; the result would be the same, death, that's all it would be death. I wasn't strong, I was just a measly human and he was a Creepypasta. I knew I had no chance at surviving Jeff the Killer. It's funny how much this feels like one of those fan fictions you read online, except this is reality, there's no happy ending at all. "Raven" I jumped when I heard my name, the door opening. Looking towards it I saw someone that could always bring a smile to my face.

"Hi Summer" I said, sitting up as she shut my door and sat down next to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard about what happen and wanted to see if you were alright" Summer said, staring at me, I looked down not wanting to look into her eyes. I didn't want to say anything about what happened; I just wanted to forget about it until I came face to face with that monster again.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked, it was strange not seeing a huge smile on her face, if me almost dying did this to her, I wonder how the others are taking this. Would Christian still be the same not showing any emotion, will Drake still be joking around, will they all just be out of character? Just because I almost died.

"N-no, I'm scared" I mumbled. "I know he's going to come back and kill me, he won't just go off and find a new victim" I said.

"How do you know!?" Summer snapped, looking at me, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "Raven you almost lost your life and here you are thinking he's going to come back and finish the job instead of being glad you're alive, you don't know if he's going to come back, not all killers are the same!" She exclaimed, shaking.

"Summer... can I tell you something?" I asked, watching as she calmed down and nodded her head. "You promise you'll believe me?" I asked.

"Sure" Summer said, looking at me.

"The person that tried to kill me was...Jeff the Killer" I said.

"What?" She asked. "R-Raven you have to be joking, you're telling me that, that a character from an internet horror story tried to kill you!" She exclaimed, laughing as she stared at me.

"It's the truth, I know what I saw and I know that Jeff wouldn't let one of his victims live" I said.

"Okay, if he's real then that means Slenderman's real, so let's go into the forest and pounce around like a bunch of ballerinas as we are soon ripped apart and eaten!" She exclaimed loudly, as she stood up and started waving her arms around as tears fell down her face.

"Please, you promised you'd believe me!" I begged, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Look Raven all I'm saying is it's impossible for someone who doesn't exist to come and kill you, maybe in your mind you believed it was him, but it wasn't okay you need to stop playing on the computer and reading those stories and face reality that you were almost killed" Summer said, shocking me. I've never seen her so serious before, she was always the goofy perverted one, seeing her act this way scared me. I wanted her to go back to her weird normal self instead of this, I wanted her to believe me, I had hope she would believe me.

"You can say whatever you want but I know what I saw and I know that, that monster was Jeff" I said, standing up and looking at her. "I know I almost lost my life, I was there and I was terrified" I said shaking. "But having someone tell me that I was imagining my actual killer as someone else, well that's fucking stupid, I know what reality is" I said, glaring at her as she backed up a little. "Reality is a fucked up and disgusting place, all you feel is pain, depression, and all that other shit, I choose the internet and fantasy because it's better than waking up and finding out that another sick and twisted person is out there murdering someone" I sneered. "Life is cruel so people blame the internet, that's not true the most darkest, disturbing, and terrifying place in this world is the human mind, you think I don't know that, I've already accepted reality for what it is and I know how cruel people can be, so yes Summer there is a possibility that my killer is going to come back and finished the job, whether you like it or not, I don't care because I'm going to fight for my life even if I lose, I'll find a way to win" I said, closing my eyes and looking away from the girl. "I think you should go" I mumbled sitting down and looking at the floor.

"Okay, I'll see you later" Summer said, I just nodded my head. Not looking up I listened to my bedroom door open and close as she leaves. Falling backwards onto my bed I sob loudly as I turn to my side and curl up into a ball.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing, all Creepypasta's belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line.

* * *

=Chapter Two=

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I woke up with a pounding headache. My eyes stung as I blinked, staring into nothing but the darkness of my room. Sitting up I noticed how quite it was, looking towards my clock I saw it was almost midnight. Getting up and exiting my room, I walked over to my parents room and looked inside, finding that they weren't there. Thinking they were still up, I walked downstairs to find everything turned off, scared and confused I quickly looked around for a clue to where they might be. Entering the kitchen I found a note saying that they had went out and wouldn't be back until next week. I felt tears prick my eyes, their only daughter was almost killed and they go out for the week, goes to show how much they care for me. "What's the matter kitten?" I heard that rough voice whisper. My body tensed as I looked at the floor with wide eyes as I felt fear course through my body.

"L-leave me a-alone" I said with a shaky voice, growing even tenser when I heard footsteps coming up behind me. Looking at my surroundings I saw a plate nearby, even though it wasn't enough, it could by me some time. When I knew he was close enough I grabbed the plate, turned around quickly and smashed it against the side of his head.

"Ugh! Fucking bitch" Jeff growled as he covered his face, running past him, I ran upstairs into my room. Shutting the door, I locked it and backed up when I heard his footsteps racing up the stairs. I flinched when he started banging against the door.

"If he keeps that up, he'll break the door down" I mumbled, I know I fucking trapped myself but that wasn't going to stop me from trying my best to survive. Grabbing my phone off the bedside table, I quickly dialed 9-1-1 as I kept my eyes on the door and listened to the killer as he cursed.

"Hello this is 9-1-1, what is your emergency?" I heard a woman on the other line say; she sounded bored and had a monotone type voice.

"Yes, there is someone in my house and they're trying to kill me" I said, staying calm as I watched the door give in a little, but not enough for him to get in.

"Ma'am can you please give me your address?" The woman asked, telling her my address in a calm voice, I nodded my head when she said she would send someone over. Hanging up the phone, I backed up into a corner and grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a lamp. Shivering as the psychotic killer laughed, he continued to smash all of his weight against the door. Tightening my grip on the lamp I sighed in relief when I heard police sirens coming from outside.

"Damn it" Jeff growled, before I heard his footsteps and the sound of a window breaking.

"D-did he just break the window?" I asked myself quietly as I set the lamp down and walked over to the door and unlocked it. Opening it I noticed that the window at the end of the hall was broken. "Oh come on!" I said, sighing when I heard the police burst in from downstairs; walking downstairs I told them that he had left and that it was the same man who had attacked me.

"Well...we'll leave someone here with you and have an officer patrol the area" one of the officers said. "Where are your parents?" He asked.

"They went off somewhere and said that they'll be gone for the week" I said, nodding their heads they left a female officer here with me and left. After showing her around and covering up the broken window, I bid her good night and went back to my room, closing the door. Changing into my pajama's I made sure my window was locked before I crawled under my covers and went to sleep.

=The Next Day=

When I woke up the next morning, the officer was gone and I was alone, thinking she left early I didn't dwell on it too much. Lying on the couch, I flipped through the channels before stopping on some random cartoon. Looking up at the ceiling, I brought my hand up and rested it on my left shoulder, before moving it down across my chest. Shivering, I felt tears prick my eyes as I thought about that monster. Twice I've encountered him and twice I've survived, I find it hilarious how I'm the weakest person in my family, yet I've survived an encounter with a dangerous killer twice. I bit my lip and decided to go out and get some fresh air, I mean I shouldn't dwell on this and besides Jeff wouldn't attack me out in the open. Getting up I quickly grabbed my phone and decided to call up one of my close friends. "Hello" I heard a smooth male's voice say.

"Hey Drake, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?" I asked, smiling when I heard the older boy's voice.

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" Drake asked.

"Well I thought we could call up the others, go buy some junk food and candy, stop at GameStop and get some new games, and then just chill at my house" I said.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll be over soon to pick you up" Drake said.

"Okay, make sure to bring the others with you, got it?" I asked.

"Got it, see you soon" he said.

"See ya" I said, before hanging up. It would be best to surround myself with friends for a while since I'm going to be alone and there's a killer out to get me. Walking over to my game shelf I decided to see what games I needed to get. Growing up me and one of my friends have been big gamers, so we usually get every gaming console, then some games and record us playing them since I have a YouTube account. It was fun when my friends and I record us either playing, talking about serious topics or giving our opinion on something serious. Right now Summer and I had created a little segment where the viewers give us something to watch or read and we give them our opinion and reaction to whatever it is. So far it's been great until someone suggested Laughing Jack, I've already read his stories but it's hard to get someone with a fear of clowns to read a story about a monochrome killer clown. Walking away from my game shelf I went upstairs and got ready, once I was finished I came back down and went back to looking through my games, I noticed that I had every Legend of Zelda game except Major's Mask. I've always wanted the game, even after reading the BEN DROWNED Creepypasta, I had an N64 so maybe I'll get lucky and find an old cartridge at GameStop even though the creator of the story came out and said it didn't exist (A/N: I don't know if that's true, I'm just going with what I've read on other stories about this part). I jumped when I heard someone knocking on the front door.

"Police, open up" I heard Drake say in a joking matter, causing me to roll my eyes. Walking over to the front door, I opened it, only to have a flashlight shined into my eyes.

"I swear it wasn't me, I was set up" I said, bringing my arms up to cover my face. I smiled when I heard laughter and the flashlight was put away, lowering my arms I my smile widen as I looked at my small group of friends, Drake, Cody, Summer, and Christian stood on my front porch smiling, I had other friends but they weren't as close as we all were and big on gaming.

"So, are you ready to go?" Drake asked, smiling I nodded my head. Exiting my house I made sure I had my wallet and house key before I closed the door and locked it. As we entered Drake's car we started talking about random things.

"So Raven, Summer said that you claim that your attacker was Jeff the Killer" Cody said, another thing about this small group was we loved Creepypasta's and talked about them whenever we can.

"Yeah, and nothing you say will change my mind" I said, from the front passenger seat. "I know what I saw and I be damned if anyone says otherwise" I said, crossing my arms, as Drake laughs.

"Well let's not think about any of that and go get some things for tonight, to Kroger's" Drake said, causing me to laugh. As we drove we talked about random things like what to do for our next video, some songs we found, or new Creepypasta's.

"All I'm saying is if Slenderman was real, he would be scared of Summer" I said, smiling as I was starting to forget about what's happened with Jeff as I was having a fun time with my friends.

"And why's that?" The younger female asked.

"Because you would properly rape him, I'm pretty sure he would pick the fangirls over you" I said, as we all burst out laughing.

"We're here" Drake said parking the car and smiling. "So I guess we all pitch in twenty dollars and buy as much junk food and candy as we can" he suggested.

"I like the way you're thinking" I said.

=Later=

"That was fun, now it's off to GameStop to get some more games" I said, as we all piled back into the car. We had gotten a lot of candy, some chips, pop, some popcorn, and a few Monsters for Drake and Christian. After a while of driving we got to the store and hoped out of the car, Christian and I went a head of the others and went to find some games. After a while of searching random N64 games, Christian called me over to where he was standing.

"Looks like someone tried to copy that cartridge from that Creepypasta" Christian said laughing. I raised an eyebrow at how good the person did to make this look like the cartridge from BEN's story.

"Yeah, let's get it" I said as we both got a couple of more games and went to the cash register and bought them. Heading back to the car; we all drove back to my house, singing at the top of our lungs to random songs. Once we got back to the house it was around seven, it was slightly dark but since it was summer we could still see. We went inside and got everything set up, Christian and I sat on the couch after we finished setting up the N64 and putting the game in. "Wow they did a really good job at trying to make this like the cartridge from BEN's story" I said when I saw that there was a file named BEN on the game.

"Should we delete it?" Summer asked as she came into the room sucking on a sucker.

"Nah, let's leave it" I said, creating a new file. The game started out fine but after a while it started glitching, I grinded my teeth when I got to the final boss and the game just straight out killed me. "That's it, I'm done" I said throwing the controller down and standing up. The screen went black and a text box appeared.

"You have met with a terrible fate haven't you?" Summer read.

"You shut your whore mouth" I said pointing at the TV, saying this caused everyone in the room to burst out laughing, but soon stopped when a new laughter echoed through the air.

"You shouldn't have done that" Christian read, are eyes widen as we stared at the screen.

"Nope, all aboard the nope-train to fuck-that-vills" I said as I ran over to the TV and unplugged the N64 from the outlet. It was quiet as we stood there, gently I picked up the TV remote and fixed the TV so we were watching a random cartoon.

"Maybe it was out imagination" Drake said as we looked at the show that was playing, the clock showing that it was nearly ten.

"So what do you want to do know?" I asked.

"Let's go find Slenderman...AND KICK HIS ASS!" Christian loudly exclaimed.

"And why would we do that?" Cody asked.

"Just to kick his ass" Christian said, I raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Wouldn't you want to kick Slenderman's ass?" He asked looking straight at me.

"I don't think that would work" I said.

"What, are you saying it's impossible for me to kick someone's ass?" Christian asked.

"No, I'm just saying that this is a demonic creature that has tentacles coming out of its back, I don't think that a teenage boy could kick its ass" I said.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" He exclaimed loudly.

"I have to go with Raven" Drake said looking at the both of us.

"I have to agree with Christian, let's go out into the woods and...KICK HIS ASS!" Summer shouted, getting up and standing next to the brunette.

"Okay so it's even, let's see what Cody wants to do" I said.

"Okay, do you want to stay here and be bored or...KICK SLENDERMAN'S ASS!" Christian shouted, getting in Cody's face.

"I say we...GO OUT THERE AND FIND THAT MOTHERFUCKER AND KICK HIS ASS!" Cody exclaimed loudly as he stood up and stood with Summer and Christian.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing, all Creepypasta's belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line.

* * *

=Chapter Three=

"Fine" I mumbled, a huge smile making its way onto my face. "But let's bring a bat and maybe some pepper spray" I said.

"Why pepper spray?" Summer asked curiously.

"Because if we run into Jeff, I can spray that bitch for stabbing me" I said in a sassy tone. "But anyways before we go, let me call Tim and tell him where we're going" I said.

"Who's Tim?" Everyone asked.

"Some dude I met at the bakery about five months ago" I said. "I accidentally ran into him and we just started talking" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What does he look like?" Summer asked.

"He's very...generic" I said, as I pulled out my phone and started texting Tim. After sending the message, I put my phone away and we got what we needed before leaving the house.

"You know, if we do find Slenderman and we can't kick his ass, someone needs to be sacrificed as a 'distraction' why we go get 'weapons' to kick Slender's ass" Drake said, using quotation marks on some of the words.

"I vote Summer" Christian said, raising his hand.

"Fuck you" Summer said, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the woods that we near my house. Laughing the others followed after. As we walked around, we started having mindless conversations. After a while we stopped to take a break, I sat down on the ground and took in deep breaths as I looked around, holding the pepper spray close.

"What, scared that Jeff's going to attack" Christian teased as he twirled the bat in his hands around, I rolled my eyes and looked to the ground.

"Does anyone else hear footsteps?" Summer asked as we all went quiet; soon we heard the sound of someone running towards us. I stood up as we all became alert and looked around.

"The fuck is that!?" Cody asked as a brown-haired male wearing a mask with some feminine features came running towards us. I noticed that he was running towards me, taking a quick action; I jumped to the side as the man ran by. We all watched as he continued to run, not looking back at us.

"Tim! Where are you going Tim!? Christian asked, causing me to chuckle and roll my eyes.

"That's it, you're not allow to watch anymore Marble Hornets" I said.

"Raven...wasn't your new friend named Tim?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that it wasn't him, I mean it's properly some kid wanting to scare the shit out of some people" I said, laughing nervously as I hoped that it wasn't really Masky.

"WATCH OUT!" Summer screamed. Blinking I quickly turned around, only able to catch a glimpse of red eyes before a lead pipe was smashed down upon my skull. Whimpering I fell to the ground clutching my now throbbing head. I watched as Drake and Christian tackled the figure that had attacked me before everything finally fades into darkness for me.

=Later=

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up, taking notice that I was in my living room resting on my couch. Looking around I winced as my head pounded, feeling as if someone had smashed something against it...oh wait someone had. Shaking my head, I watched as Summer entered the room, smiling when she saw that I was awake. "Hey sleepy-head" she cooed.

"Hey...what happened after I was knocked out?" I asked, remembering the events that had taken place earlier.

"Well...after that dude in the hood knocked you out, Drake and Christian tackled him to the ground and we kind of...kidnapped him" Summer said, giving me an innocent look.

"Where are the others?" I asked calmly.

"In the kitchen with the hooded guy tied to a chair" she said. Quickly standing up I walked towards the kitchen with Summer following behind me, only to find Christian...smacking Hoodie across the face.

"Tell me who are you? Are you Sarah, Seth, Brain, or are you Jay from the future?" Christian asked as he slapped Hoodie again. But the hooded man just sat there, not fazed at all by the abuse as he sat there, at least from what I could tell...it was kind of heard since he was wearing a mask. Once they noticed that two more people had entered the kitchen, both of them had turned their heads to look at Summer and I; I shivered as Hoodie started at me with the red eyes of his mask. But before any of us could speak or do anything, Masky came bursting through the window, pulling out a couple of rocks from his pocket.

"How the hell did we not hear those things earlier!?" Summer asked as we all backed away, not wanting to be beating to death. In a quick motion the masked man picked up the chair that his friend was tied to and jumped out the window.

"What are you doing Tim?" Christian asked reaching a hand out as he tried not to burst into laughter. I just laughed nervously, I was confused and scared, I had encounter four well-known internet horror story characters. Fear started to kick in when I realized, now that I know they existed and know where I lived...would they come after me. The thought terrified me, especially since I didn't want my friends and family involved in this. Looks like I'm going have to try my hardest to keep myself alive and protect everyone around me.

=That Night=

-Jeff's P.O.V-

Sneaking into the house of my prey that I had tried to kill twice, only to fail both times, I was slightly agitated that I had my prey almost taken from me by those three idiots, I swear if Masky and Hoodie weren't Slender's proxies I would have killed them both by now. As for BEN, the little fucker refused to come out of his computer when I tried to confront him, goes to show how much of a wimp he is. Crawling into Raven's room, I saw that she wasn't there, raged filled me before I heard a small stir coming from the living room. As my carved in smile grew wider, I snuck into the living room only to be slightly taken off guard, my prey laid upon the couch with a brunette haired girl clinging to her. Two browned haired boy laid passed out on the floor, looking at them I could guess they were related; the older brunette laid sprawled out on the floor with an empty Monster can lying next to him and his shaggy brown hair clung to his sweaty forehead as he appeared to be having a nightmare, properly due to the energy drink he had drunken. The younger brunette laid curled up in a ball, cuddling a game controller as he lay near the console that it was plugged into. Then the last person in the room appeared to be male, he laid passed out on a recliner, his brown hair was curled every which way as he took in slow steady breaths, copying the movement of the brunette clinging to my prey. Standing there, I growled under my breath, I was out numbered. If I killed one, the others would wake up and attack. Casting a glance towards the eldest female in the room, my prey, I watched as her emerald-green eyes blinked open. Looking around the room tiredly, she looked towards me and her eyes widen, causing me to chuckle. "Shh" I said bringing a pale finger up to my scarred lips. My smile widen, even more as I could feel the scars reopening, causing blood to come spilling out of them, dripping down my pale chin and staining it a crimson color, the blood ran down my neck, staining my white hoodie and the black shirt underneath. Turning around I walked to the closest window and left the house, chuckling to myself like an insane man as I walked back to the mansion.

-Raven's P.O.V-

I just sat there, trying to process what just happened, Jeff was in my house and didn't even try to attack me. But the worse part was his eyes, they were somewhat clouded, two emotions swirling inside them, anger and...want. Shivering I looked down at Summer who had me in a death grip. Smiling a little I just stared at the ceiling for a minute before looking at the others. Christian was resting on the recliner, Drake had passed out with a Monster can next to him, properly having a nightmare like he usually does when he drinks them before falling asleep, and Cody was curled up holding a game controller to him as he lay next to the console that it went to. I smiled at all of them, glad they were okay. But my smiled faltered a little, knowing Jeff had come by I knew it wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, casting a glance towards the clock that laid on the table next to the recliner, I saw that it was...three in the morning. Sighing, I just laid there and waited for the others to wake up.

=A Month Later=

It has been a month since all of this had started, my parents came back home and was usually never home and when we were, I was usually out. I had an encounter with all the Creepypasta's and they all had tried to kill me...but each time I got away. The only one I had yet to come in contact with was Slenderman and I was thankful for that, wanting to be on the safe side I had told Drake and them never to enter the woods ever again. A loud sigh escaped passed my lips as I started thinking, I had encountered Jeff a couple of more times and my fear of him had started to go away...but something else has come to replace it. I feel as if I'm slipping into insanity, I had started to harm myself, of course hiding it from everyone. I also felt as if I was constantly being watched and feeling as if everywhere I go he's going to be there taunting me. Saying 'you can't escape' and maybe he's right, this is all starting to feel like a game and it seems that I'm losing badly. I can already see the outcome and it makes me sick to my stomach, lately I've been plagued with nightmares. Dreams of how this psychotic killer is going to kill me and such. I chuckled lowly as I rested my head against my pillow trying to fall asleep for the tenth time. It was already midnight; a fog had rolled in and had made everything outside look like it was apart of a horror movie, you couldn't really see anything out there at all. I wanted to fall asleep but couldn't in fear of another nightmare. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and slipped into the awaiting nightmare that was sure to come.

-Jeff's P.O.V-

I sat there quietly outside Raven's window, watching as she fell asleep. Slipping into her room I silently walked over to her bed and watched her. Her once peaceful sleeping face turned into a look of pure horror and distressed as sweat begins to fall from her forehead. She was having a nightmare, about what I do now know, this had been going on for a while. Staring at her with my un-blinking eyes, I sat down and ran my pale fingers through her soft raven colored hair. I tried to frown as a low growl escaped past my lips; I hated how she had almost been taken away from me this past month and how she doesn't show any fear towards me anymore. As if me being around here is a normal thing. Suddenly I started to smirk as I stared at her, this game was beginning to bore me, but I'm not ready to end it so soon. Oh no, I have other plans for my small kitten, I will break her and make her life a living hell. Chuckling lowly when I heard her whimper I moved my pale hand to her face and started caressing her cheek, "shush my little kitten, because the fun's about to begin" I cooed out, my smirk widening when she whimpered again. Getting up I walked back over to the window ready to leave, but not before I cast a glance back at my prey's sleeping form. "Be prepared because this time, I won't go easy on you" I said, laughing as I jumped out the window and to the foggy ground below.

-Raven's P.O.V-

I jolted awake, my breathing heavy and my body shaking. Sweat dripped down my forehead as I swallowed the lump in my throat. My lips were dry and my eyes were wide, my tongue slithered out of my mouth and wet my dry lips. Shivering I sat up and saw that my window was open. It didn't bother me as much as it should have. I knew Jeff had been here and honestly I was so use to it, he hasn't attacked me. Which has been driving me even more insane, as I wondered what he was going to do to me. What's his plan, that's what I want to know, I hate how all he does is come here and stares at me or in general does nothing. I wanted answers, that's when I remembered something, when I had encountered Jane she hadn't attacked me. All she did was stare at me and told me to be careful. It confused me greatly since she usually kills Jeff's victims before he gets the chance to. I wonder if I can find her and get some answers. I mean she must know a thing or two about what he's planning since she wants to kill him, but the only problem is I don't know where she is.

=Next Day=

After getting dressed, I grabbed my keys, wallet, phone, pocket knife, and some pepper spray. I was going to go and find Jane and get some answers. Before I left though I jumped when my phone had vibrated, indicating that someone had texted me. Pulling my phone out I saw that it was Tim, after the Masky and Hoodie incident I had been avoiding him.

**To: Raven  
****From: Tim**

_Stay away, the deeper you look into this, the more you'll be sucked in, the more you'll start to lose your mind and be driven into insanity. There's no escape, the best thing to do is accept your fate._

I frowned, '_what did he mean by that?_' I thought to myself.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy, also that's tell me how I did on Jeff's P.O.V, I don't know if I did a good job a portraying a psychotic killer or not.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing, all Creepypasta's belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line.

* * *

=Chapter Four=

I stood there, confused, of course after the encounters with the Creepypasta's I started doing research, trying to find something that I didn't already know about them. Deciding to ignore the text message and continued on out of the house. Now the only place I can think that Jane could be at is somewhere in the woods, now let's hope I can find her before the other's realize I'm in there with them. Walking towards the woods, I swallowed the lump in my throat and took hesitant steps. It was quiet and I felt like I was in one of those horror movies, ironic considering I do have an actual killer after me and I'm in the woods, now all we need is the Jaws theme music and this would be perfect...not. As I walked, I looked up at the sky before looking at the many trees that surrounded this area. That's all, just trees and of course that Slenderman just standing there like he doesn't have a care in the world...wait Slenderman! I stared at the faceless man and he 'stared' back. '_Fuck_' I thought, as I just stood there, my body tenses, surely I won't be lucky enough to get away from him like I was with the others. I just stood there and watched as he came walking towards me. When he was standing in front of me, he stopped and looked down, head tilting to the side as if he was studying me. "**_Hello_** **_child_**" I heard a voice say.

"H-Hi" I whispered, before swallowing my fears and standing up straight, looking straight into his 'face'. I have questions that I want answered" I said, before yelping as I was picked up and held upside down.

"**_My dear child, it would be best for you to give up and accept your fate, the minute you survived Jeffery, was the minute you signed your fate_**" Slender said, a ripping sound echoed through out the quiet woods as his mouth opened up, revealing razor-sharp teeth with black goo dripping from them.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked.

"_**Your fate, everything that you've known has now changed and if you don't accept it now, then it will only have a bad outcome on your life**_" He said.

"Look I know that Jeff's going to kill me, so why do you keep mentioning my fate, when I already know what the outcome is" I snapped.

"**_Do you? Because your fate is a lot worse than death_**" Slender said, as he sat me down. "**_Face it child_****_, there's no escaping for what is going to come, just accept it now before it's too late_**" he said before he teleported away.

"Wait! What do you even mean?" I asked, but he was already gone. Both he and Tim had both mentioned my fate and it's confusing me even more. What does he mean, 'your fate is a lot worse than death', I don't understand. After that encounter, I don't know if I want to find Jane, maybe I could try BEN. It's stupid but most say that he and Jeff are friends, so he might know a thing or two. Taking a deep breath, I turned around and ran back home.

-Slender's P.O.V-

_**The poor child doesn't understand the minute she fought back and survived, was the minute she sparked Jeffery's interest. None of us can touch her now, she belongs to him whether she knows it or not. Her life from this point on will be nothing but a living hell, she'll have nothing left but her sanity and even then that's slowly disappearing. "Choose carefully, if you choose right you might end up taking the easy way out" I mumbled, but I knew that she had chosen the hard way. I feel somewhat sympathy for the child, because now she's having her own life ripped away from her.**_

-Raven's P.O.V-

I ran into the house and up the stairs, saying a quick 'hello' to my mother who was in the living room watching something. Running into my room, I shut my door and walked over to my computer, sitting down I took in a deep breath and pulled up Cleverbot.

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: What do you want?

User: I want to know why Jeff isn't attacking me?

Cleverbot: Hahaha.

User: What's so funny?

Cleverbot: You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?

User: Damn it BEN! Tell me something useful.

Cleverbot: The more you dig deeper into this, the more you're sealing your fate, stop now if you wish to take the easy way out. He will not stop, you are now his whether you like it or not. It is out of our hands, none can stop him, you're in his sight and he won't let go...sweet dreams.

After that my computer shut down and anger filled me. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears threatening to spill from my eyes and down my cheeks. Taking in deep heavy breaths, I get up and walk out of my room and into the bathroom. Locking the door, I leaned over the sink and turned the water on, grabbing a razor I cut into my pale delicate skin. The tears in my eyes begin to fall as I watched the crimson liquid fall from my skin and into the water of the sink and down the drain, just standing there, I closed my eyes and silently cried.

=Three Months Later=

It's been three months and everything's gone to hell. Jeff started becoming violent, beating and cutting me, even in my sleep. The more I try to get answers the more vicious he becomes, but even still I won't stop and I won't break. I can feel my sanity leaving my slowly. but there's still that tiny bit left, the one that I won't allow him to take away from me. He found out my E-mail address and started spamming me, most of them where vicious saying things like, 'I'm going to rip your fucking guts out' 'You're nothing but my doll, now play the game or the punishment will be more worse' 'Hope you like the little cuts I gave you last night, they make you look even more beautiful'. I stared at my arms, legs, and stomach. He had been leaving light cuts, not too deep, but enough to leave a scar; I don't care much for them, it doesn't bother me. But I'm disgusted by the other E-mails, 'You should leave your blinds up when getting dressed' 'I can't wait to hear you screaming my name kitten', and so forth. They disturbed me, since I want to be a therapist as my main job interest; I can tell from the way he's acting that this becoming obsession. He's stuck between wanting to cut me open and wanting to fuck my brains out. I don't care much for death, at this point it seems like a peaceful option. I'm being driven mad and I don't like it, I don't want to slip into the darkness, it's hard trying to fight to stay in the light. "How much longer before he kills me?" I asked myself quietly, somewhere in my mind, I was wishing for him to hurry up. Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and decided to rest a while, it's only ten at night, my parents were out at some party, but I didn't care, I was so used to them being gone.

=Later=

I lazily opened my eyes, only for them to be met with the un-blinking orbs of Jeff's. I was confused at first before I realized that he was squeezing my breast with one hand and rubbing my inner thigh with the other. Great the one time I decide to wear shorts to bed and I'm being molested. "Grape" I said, staring at the raven haired male above me.

"Grape, why'd the hell did you say grape?" Jeff asked, amused by my choice of words.

"I don't know it's..." I started to say as I cast a glance at my clock. "It's one in the morning, I'm tired and oh yeah I'm being molested by some Joker look-alike" I said, before my head was facing to the right and my left cheek started stinging badly.

"Watch your mouth bitch" Jeff growled, as he sat up straight, still straddling me. Moving his hands up he started groping my breast again. Growling under my breath, I smacked him and pushed him off. Turning to my side, I pulled the covers up over my body and closed my eyes...only to be thrown off my bed and repeatedly kicked in the stomach. "Listen here kitten, you're mine now, you're apart of my game and you're going to play by my rules, meaning you squirm and beg for me to stop and not fight back" he growled, before smirking as he turned around and exited the room through the window. I just laid there and stared at the ground, I had an urge to end it all, but I pushed that urge away. I took a deep breath and got up, crawling back into bed. Lying there I curled up into a ball even though it hurt, wincing I took in another shaky breath and closed my eyes, falling asleep again.

=Next Day=

"You look like shit" I heard someone say as they sat down beside me on a park bench.

"Thanks" I said tiredly.

"No, I didn't mean to insult you; it's just...are you alright?" The person asked, looking over at them I saw that it was a blonde haired male with beautiful crystal clear blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, what's your name?" I asked, yawning as I looked at him.

"Logan, may I get your name my dear princess?" Logan asked.

"Raven and don't call me princess sweetheart, I prefer the nickname prince" I said.

"Okay my darling prince Raven, you have such a lovely name" Logan said, chuckling. I couldn't help but laugh...man, I forgot how good it feels to laugh. Logan and I sat there talking to one another, as we did there was a question that started to nag at the back of my head as I watched the way how the blonde acts.

"Hey Logan, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure" Logan said.

"Well...don't take this the wrong way, but are you gay?" I asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Logan asked.

"Yes...a little" I said, smiling.

"Well yeah I'm gay, you don't mind do you?" He asked.

"Of course I don't mind, you seem like an awesome person" I said. "Besides I think it's stupid to judge someone because of their sexual orientation instead of getting to know them" I pointed out, causing the blonde to smile.

"Aww thank you my darling prince" Logan chirped out, causing me to laugh.

"You're welcome my lovely princess" I chirped back as we both burst out laughing. Calming down I looking into Logan's crystal clear blue eyes and smile. "So can I get your number" I asked, smiling like an idiot.

"Sure" Logan said, holding his hand out. Smiling I pulled out my phone and gave it to him so he can put his number in it. "Well I'll see you later" he said, as he got up and started to walk away, giving a slight wave I stood up and started walking home also.

-Jeff's P.O.V-

I felt rage fill me as I watched Raven walk away from that asshole, how dare he talk to my toy. Growling I smirked as a thought came to mind, but first I must go punish my toy for daring to flirt with some filthy male.

=Later That Night=

-Raven's P.O.V-

I groaned as I awoke to something sharp against the right side of my lips. Keeping my eyes close I moved my tongue up and felt something sharp and cool to the touch...almost like a knife. Opening my eyes I found that my wrists were being held together above my head by a pale hand and a knife was in my mouth, pressed against the right side of my lips. Looking into the eyes of my captor I saw that it was Jeff, his eyes shined with anger and insanity...not a surprise. "What are you doing?" I asked, trying not to cut myself with the knife in my mouth.

"Punishing you my dear kitten" Jeff purred, furrowing my brows I flinched as the knife started to move upwards, curving into a smile. I groaned as blood started dripping down my pale cheek and staining my pillow along with it getting into my raven colored hair. Tears started to fall from my eyes and into the freshly cut wound. Giving out a loud cry I hoped someone would enter the room and cause him to flee like all those other times, but no one came. The right side of my face felt like it was on fire as he removed the bloody knife and got up, exiting the room. I was glad he was gone, my face scrunched up in disgust as I could taste the copper of my blood. Swallowing saliva and blood I stared at the ceiling, flinching when Jeff reentered the room with the sewing kit we kept in the house for emergencies. My eyes widen as I shook my head from side to side, as if begging him not to do what he was planning to do. I grimaced when his carved smile widen and split open letting blood flow from his mouth as he nodded his head in excitement.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing, all Creepypasta's belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line.

* * *

=Chapter Five=

I whimpered as he crawled back on top of me, pulling out a needle and some thread from the sewing kit. I shook in fear as I watch him get closer to my wound soon inserting the needle through the bottom and connecting it to the top. I laid there, a lump in my throat as tears streamed down my cheek. The pain was immense; it hurt, all I wanted to do was scream at the top of my lungs, but couldn't. Casting my eyes towards the psycho above me, I watched as insanity danced within those icy blue eyes of his. As the minutes passed I couldn't help but feel that it had been hours as he sewed my wound he had caused back together. Soon I watched as he removed the needle as he finished, getting up he walked over to the window, not before looking back at me. "See ya kitten, I got some unfinished business I need to take care of" Jeff said. I didn't say or do anything as I watched him leave; blinking my eyes I cast them towards the sewing kit and the bloody needle. Sighing I got up and grabbed the kit and needle, existing my room I walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights. Looking into the mirror I winced as I saw the mess that I called my face. Blood was still running down my chin from my half-smile that was cut into the right side of my lip. I noticed that he had sewn the wound wrong, instead of being fully closed some of it had little openings here and there.

"Shit" I mumbled, opening the sewing kit I pulled out some scissors, sighing as I mentally prepared myself for the pain that I was about to feel. Cutting the thread that was poorly sewn into the wound to close it; I started to pull it out, shivering as I could feel it moving. "Ah" I cried slightly as it stung to remove the thread. Once all of it was removed I just stood there watching as blood dripped onto the white counter, some of it landed inside the sink also. Breathing heavily I looked at my reflection as I reached for the peroxide, looking at my reflection I saw a girl who was tired, hurt, and close to breaking. After getting the peroxide, I got a rag and a Q-tip. Wetting the rag I beginning cleaning the blood from my face, realizing that I might have to take a shower to get the blood out of my hair, bringing a hand up I ran it through my hair. Soon finding the area where the blood had dipped into I took the rag, re-wet it and started wiping it against the area, making it wet and slightly clean of any blood. Ringing the rag out, I sat it down and grabbed the peroxide and a Q-tip, dipping the Q-tip in the peroxide and then ran it along the inside of the cut, I kept myself from screaming as the wound begin to bubble and sting, clenching my teeth I grabbed the rag and wiped the peroxide and blood off. Now came the hardest part, re-sewing the wound. Grabbing the needle and thread I got everything ready and started the procedure. Before I started though I found a hand towel lying around and bit onto it as I started to re-sew the wound. Light sobs escaped past my clenched teeth. '_Up, down, up, down, up, down…_' those were the only thoughts going through my head as I continued to sew up the wound, blood flowing down my face as I did so. Once I was finished I saw that I at least did a better job to where I didn't have to redo it again. Tears fell from my eyes and onto the bloody sink as I dropped the needle to the ground. The bathroom looked like something from a horror movie if you ask me. My reflection was just a mess, I don't know how I'm ever going to explain this to anyone and I'm pretty sure it's going to be impossible to hide. Concealer would just aggravate it until it gets infected and I don't think I want to taste blood and puss. I wonder if I could trick people into thinking that it was a fake drawing that looked somewhat realistic. Shaking my head I decided to worry about that later, gathering everything up, I started to clean the bathroom. Once finished I walked into my room, got dressed, grabbed a hoodie and put the hood up; I decided to go out for a walk. Not the best choice but it's better than staying home, hey maybe I'll get lucky enough to have someone murder me. As I walked towards the park, I bumped into someone knocking me to the ground and that someone had shared the same interest as me…a hatred for Jeff the Killer.

-Jane's P.O.V-

I stopped when I bumped into someone, I watched as they fell to the ground, their hood falling off. Looking at them through the eye holes of my mask I saw that it was that girl Jeff had taken an interest in. If it wasn't for those stupid rules then I would have killed her by now, put her out of her fucking misery. I don't know why but I felt sympathy for this girl, I knew I shouldn't have considering she's just an idiotic mortal, but still I felt like if my life hadn't been ruined by Jeff then maybe she and I could have been friends. "Sorry" I heard her say as she stood up, I snapped out of my thoughts, looking at her I saw that part of her hair was wet, like she tried to get something out of it and there was a half-smile carved onto the right side of her face. Seeing it I narrowed my eyes, even if she couldn't see it because of the mask.

"I see you encountered Jeff again" I sneered out, the name tasted like venom to me, like someone had poured a whole container of war-heads into my mouth and forced me to eat them all.

"Yeah" she mumbled her black hair falling onto her face, covering her eyes as she turned her head away from me.

"I thought we told you to quiet digging deeper into this" I growled angry that she didn't listen.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't your life, you're not having your own fate taken away from you before your very eyes!" She snapped back anger glowing in those emerald eyes as she started at me. I was taken aback before growling as rage filled me.

"Oh I don't know what it feels like! Yes dreary I don't know what it's like to have my life taken away from me, it's not like that monster killed the people who I love and then tried to make me look like him! SO NO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE YOUR LIFE AND YOUR FUTURE TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU!" I screeched, as I started taking in deep breaths as I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but she'd never know because of this mask, this mask I have to wear to hide the burns that he created. We both just stood there and stared at each other; then she did something that I didn't expect, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't complain but I just want to know what's going on, I want to know why he hasn't killed me, why he let me live and why he's doing this" she whispered, holding me close. The tears that had welled up in my eyes started to fall down my cheeks as I hugged her back, it's been years since I've cried and it felt wonderful to let all these emotions out but at the same time my hatred for Jeff grew as I tighten my grip on the ravenette.

"I would kill you if I could, but it's against the rules, I'm sorry" I mumbled, I knew she wanted to end all the pain that was going to happen now that she has a part of his smile this proves that she belongs to him even more and it sickens me. That monster doesn't deserve anything but to go and rot in hell where he belongs.

"It's okay" I heard her mumbled back, I could hear the sleepiness in her voice and before I knew it she was asleep. Sighing I picked her up, surprised that she was light for a medium-sized girl, she must have stopped eating out of stress or something. Carrying her back to her house I sneaked in and laid her on her bed before leaving, as I was about to walk away from the house I heard I voice that I never wanted to hear.

"Why were you in my Raven's house?" I heard Jeff growl behind me. Turning around I saw that he was drenched in blood and had a bloody box with him.

-Jeff's P.O.V-

I was infuriated; how dare, that whore go anywhere near what was mine, she knew the rules. "How dare you try to take away what's mine, she belongs to me, not you!" I snapped, my burnt hair falling over my eyes casting a shadow on my face. "You and the others need to learn not to mess with my stuff" I sneered.

"What's that?" Jane asked as she noticed the bloody box that I was holding.

"Oh this" I said, my carved smile widening as I threw it to her. "Just a gift for my sweet heart" I purred as Jane pulled the lid off, dropping the box as she gagged. A bloody head of a blonde hair male came rolling out of the box and staining the pavement. "You think she'll like it?" I hummed as I asked my questioned.

"Why would you give her that?" Jane asked, sounding slightly disturbed.

"To show her that this is what happens when you flirt with other filthy humans" I growled, stalking towards the ravenette as she walked backwards. Reaching the box I gathered of the head and put it back into the container, as I turned away and started to walk to my pet's house. "Oh and Jane" I said, stopping as I looked back.

"Yes" She growled, as she straightens her posture and looked at me. I knew she was glaring at me through the eye holes in her mask.

"Stay away from my pet, you got that" I growled before walking off.

=Next Morning=

-Raven's P.O.V-

I blinked my eyes open and looked around; I was back in my room. My eyes still stung from all the crying and the right side of my face throbbed from the wound that had been inflicted on it. After getting up and doing my normal routine I went downstairs and turned on the T.V in the living room, right as I was about to enter the kitchen the news came on. "In breaking news a young man by the name Logan Fates was brutally murder last night, the young man's body was found this morning in his own home by his mother, it appeared he had been decapitated" the news woman said as a picture of the victim was pulled up. My eyes widen when I noticed the pure blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes.

"No…" I trailed off as tears welled up in my own eyes. I dropped to the floor as the tears fell down my cheeks. The boy I had just literally met yesterday had just been murdered last night. "I-it's all m-my f-fault" I stuttered out, as I low sob escaped past my lips. Standing up on shaky knees, my face soon twisted up as a disgusting smell reached my nostrils; it appeared to be coming from the…kitchen. Wobbling into the kitchen, I froze when I saw Jeff with his feet up on the dining room table as he spun a knife around.

"Morning beautiful" Jeff purred as he looked at me, or more like the half-smile he had cut into my face.

"What are you doing here? And what is that putrid smell?" I asked, narrowing my eyes as I brought my hand up and pinched my nose, trying to block the smell out.

"I just brought you a gift" Jeff said, his smile widening as he looked over at a bloody box on the counter.

"P-present" I said hesitantly walking over to the box.

"Yes, go on open it, I dare you" He hissed. Gulping I gently removed the top and picked up the bloody box. Peering inside I screamed at the top of my lungs and dropped it to the ground. The bloody decapitated head of Logan rolled out of the box and onto the floor. I gagged as I brought a hand up to cover my mouth. "See what happens when you decided to be a whore" Jeff growled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" I screamed, tears racing down my face. "I DIDN'T FLIRT WITH HIM, WE WERE JUST TALKING! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SICK AND DISGUSTING MONSTER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I flinched when the ravenette stood up suddenly, the chair that he was sitting up fell back onto the ground making a loud banging noise.

"MONSTER" Jeff roared as he came stalking towards me, whimpering I tried backing up, only to find out that the counter was behind me. I held my breath as he now stood in front of me, towering over my body. "Listen hear sweetheart, you brought this upon yourself, so don't go thinking I'm going to go easy on you" he growled.

"Stop it please" I begged, as I slid onto the floor, curling up on myself so I felt protected. I closed my eyes and just sat there, soon Jeff scoffed; with my eyes still closed I heard the sound of movement before one of the windows was open and then nothing. Opening my eyes I saw that he had left, my eyes looked to the open window before traveling over to the decapitated head. More tears slid down my cheeks as I stood up, my eyes becoming dull and lifeless as I start to clean up the mess. After looking up ways to get rid a decapitated head without anyone finding out, I go up to my room and fall down onto my bed; my shirt was stained with blood and dirt. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I just lie there, my breathing slow and steady as I started thinking about how fucked up my life had become ever since I met that monster. Why? Why is he doing this? Why can't he just leave me the fuck alone? I turn to my side as tears start streaming down my face, this is all becoming too much, I'm scared to find out what he's going to do next just to ruin my life even more. I shudder at the thought of all the things he could do just to break me even more. My eyes were stinging and my head was pounding as I just lied there, wanting to just disappeared, for the world to forget that I even exist. Death is sounding more promising and peaceful then the life that I'm living in right now. I close my eyes and shake my head at the thought that had enter my head, sighing I close my eyes and drift off into a peaceful slumber filled with only darkness.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own nothing, all Creepypasta's belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line.

* * *

=Chapter Six=

As the weeks passed the guilt of knowing that I was the cause of Logan's death grew worst as I just moped around in my room. I cast a glance to my bedroom door as I heard the faint sound of someone knocking on the front door downstairs. Getting up, I drag myself out of bed about to leave my room before turning to look at my alarm clock; it was two in the morning. Again my parents were out, like always, and I was left alone. Leaving my room, I walk down the stairs at a slow sluggish pace. "Who is it?" I asked weakly, my voice sounding horse from all the crying and lack of speaking. I never got an answer, the person only continued to know, now banging against the door. Straightening myself out, I walked hesitantly towards the front door, unlocking it slowly as I jerked it open only to find…nothing, nothing but a box. Fear shined in my eyes as I remembered the last box I was given. Peeking outside into the darkness, I looked left and right, seeing if that raven haired bastard was anywhere near. Not seeing him anywhere, I took the box and reentered the house as I closed the door and locked it tightly. Walking up the stairs and back to my room, once I entered I sat the box down. Now that I could get a good look at it, I saw that it was slightly soggy, like it was wet. Taking in a deep breath, I reach forward as was about to take the lid off.

"Are you sure you want to open it? I'm sure you know what you'll find" I heard a familiar voice say. Turning around I saw BEN, half his body sticking out of my computer, blood trailing down his black sockets.

"I-I don't know" I said, really unsure if I should open the box.

"You know, I usually don't feel pity for you humans but…I can't help but feel slight sympathy" BEN said. "To watch as your life is ripped away from you before your very eyes must be hard, most would have given up by now" he said, coming out of the computer completely and hopping onto the floor. "Yet here you are, living each day while you're sanity is disappearing bit by bit" the blonde said, as he started glitching. I watched as one minute he was there, the next he was standing right in front of me. "If I were you I wouldn't open the box" he said, before a sicking smile made its way onto his face as he grabbing a hold of my chin. "But…as the saying goes curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back" he said, laughing as I roughly pulled away from him. I watched as the lights flickered off for a minute before coming back on, showing he was gone. I just stood there and took in deep breaths before screaming at the top of my lungs, grabbing the box I threw it at the wall, watching as it tumbled to the floor and a heart came out. Blood splattered onto the floor as the organ just sat there, falling to my knees I started to heave before releasing what little contents I had in my stomach. Wiping at my mouth, I looked up and screamed again, sobs escaping past my lips as I hugged myself. I wanted my mother, I wanted my old life back; I want this all to be over. Growing quiet, I look to the ceiling with dull eyes as I stand, walking forward not caring as I stepped into the warm liquid I had spewed from my mouth, my feet were wet and warm as I walked over to the heart that sat on the ground. Looking at it, I tilted my head I my hair fell into my face and covered my eyes, bringing one of my foot that was dripping with puke up, I smashed it down onto the organ and watched as it exploded from the pressure that was put onto it. I looked at the floor as it was stained with blood and puke, same went for my foot. I bend my toes, listening to the squishy sound they made, tears pouring down my cheeks, I left my messy room and walked to the bathroom, leaving a bloody/puke footprints. Entering the room, I looked into the mirror and saw that I was even more pale than usual, my cheeks were caved in where you could see my cheekbones, any light that had been in my eyes before were now gone. Stripping down, I looked at the many cuts I had inflicted onto my body as I also looked at my caved in stomach.

"Hideous" I sneered out, as I turned on the shower to an extremely high temperature. As steamed filled up the tiny room, I pulled the curtain back and stepped in, hissing as the extremely hot water touched my pale said. Sliding to the floor of the bathtub, I wrap my arms around me and rest my head between my arms, ignoring the stinging pain that was shooting through my body. I just sat there for about an hour or so, my body had become somewhat use to the pain, standing up I turn off the water and exit the shower, Walking over to the mirror, I wiped off the condensation and saw that my pale skin had turned a slight pink color, some areas were pure red and looked to be raw. Laughing, I left the bathroom, my body dripping wet as I staggered over to my room, naked and sore. Stopping in the door way I looked to where the mess was and saw that it was gone, not wanting to question it, I stumble into my room and fall onto my bed, my window open and letting in the cool air. I hissed as my sore and aching body stung from the cools air's soft kisses. Closing my eyes I fall into a peaceful sleep.

=Next Morning=

Sitting in the kitchen, my body was slightly feeling better, still pink in some areas but not enough, turns out I didn't have to water hot enough to give myself some serious burns. I stared down at the paper, tears falling from my cheeks as I read the article again, apparently they had found Drake this morning, well his brother did, he had a smile carved in his face and a hole in his chest, his heart had been removed. I looked up as I heard the sound of someone banging on the door and loud curses being strung out from a familiar voice. Getting up I walked to the front door, opening it, only to be thrown backwards as the force of a fist was smashed against my jaw. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" Cody screamed, looking at him while I rubbed my chin, I saw that his eyes were puffy and tears were rolling down his cheeks. "IF YOU'D HAD JUST LET THAT MANIC KILL YOU HE NEVER WOULD HAVE COME AFTER MY BROTHER" he screamed, as he kicked my chin, sending me back a couple of feet.

"It's…it's…not…" I tried to say, but couldn't find the words as he walked over to me and picked me up by the throat.

"What? It's not your what? Your fault" Cody said, shaking me as he smashed my body against the wall. "How isn't it your fault, huh? You're the one he wants to kill, so why else would he come after my brother if he didn't know you two were friends" he screeched, as tears rolled down my face.

"It's…n-not…my...f-fault" I choked out as I feel the brunette's grip tighten around my neck. Tears streaming down his face as he glared at me, his eyes full of hate and anger. Letting me go, I fell to the floor, taking in as much air as I could.

"Yeah right, I wish we'd had never met you, I wish my brother and I had never befriended you, you're nothing but a curse, bad luck, you deserve to die" Cody spat out as he kicked me in the stomach, causing me to cough as tears roll down my cheeks. "I hate you" he sneered out before exiting the house, slamming the front door behind him. Lying there, I curled up into a ball and started to sob lightly, that's all my life consisted of now, crying. No matter what, I know at the end of the day, I'll be curled up in a ball crying away the pain. '**_I hate you_**' his words echo through my mind as I start to cry harder, I had already lost one of my friends and maybe that was for the best, maybe it would be best for me to be alone, that way no one could get hurt. Sitting up straight, I looked at the front door, waiting for him to come back and apologize and tell me that everything would be alright, to tell me it wasn't my fault…at least I don't think it is.

"It's not my fault…is it?" I asked myself quietly as I looked down to the floor, hoping to find an answer I know I'll never be given. Standing up I walk out of the house, not even caring to put on shoes or locking the door. Walking towards the woods, I didn't pay any attention to the rocks that would dig into my feet or the pain they shot up them. Stopping in the middle of the woods, I just stood there and looked around; knowing the person I needed to talk to was around here somewhere. "COME OUT, SLENDERMAN, COME OUT HERE AND TALK TO ME, I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW" I screamed, my throat hurting from how Cody had choked me.

"**_What do you want child?_**" I heard his voice say, now that I listen to it closely that's all it was a voice, there really was no gender to it.

"I want answers; I want to know why he's going after my friends? Why he keeps sending those horrid gifts?" I asked, my voice cracking as I tried to keep the tears down as I looked around for the tall faceless man, I could hear him but couldn't see him.

"**_Are you sure? For I've already told you, it's better not to dwell on this and accept whatever may come your way_**" Slender said as he teleported in front of me, looking up at his caverns of a face, I clenched my fist and swallowed the lump in my throat. "**_If you must know, he wishes to break that spirit of yours, he wishes to show you that he's in control and that he doesn't want you messing with other people of your kind_**" he said.

"My kind" I said, clenching my jaw. "You mean humans, we're a species, I don't care if you all think you're superior to us or not, but at least have the damn currency to treat us the way we deserve to be treated, we're not animals" I sneered out.

"**_Oh, you're kind isn't vicious savages that wage war on one another for no reason, you don't go off judging other's for their skin or body weight, tell me my dear child why is it you're kind does this?_**" He asked, as he leaned down until he was close to my face. "**_Your kind disgust me, how you easily judge other's before getting to know them and their past, how you can all turn on one another, if I had the choice I would rid this planet of all of you filthy humans_**" he sneered, his face splitting as he showed his teeth.

"I don't know why my kind is like that, but…to only judge us off of those few doesn't make you any better, there are some out there who are kind and gentle and don't deserve to suffer" I snapped.

"**_Are you saying you don't deserve what is happening to you, that you're special and should be treated different_**" Slender said.

"No" I said, "I'm saying that you're only stopping and looking at the people who fear you all because they don't understand you" I said, causing him to back up. "I know that the human race isn't perfect and that sometimes we fight against each other, but there's always a reason for everything, nothing happens for no reason" I said. "I had my life taken away from me, I'm having everything I've known ripped from my grasp and thrown away and to me there's no reason at all but still…all I want to know is if there is a reason why he's doing this, why he won't just kill me, please tell me?" I asked.

"**_As I told you before dear child, this is simple your fate, you chose to fought back and thus spark Jeffery's interest, now to you this may not seem like a reason, but to Jeffery it is_**" Slender said, as he straighten himself. "**_There's nothing we can do, some will try and persuade you to turn to insanity and other's will persuade you to kill yourself, only a few will show any kindness to you, but in the end you're life can never get better_**" he said, as I let all this sink in. "**_You can try and run, but he'll always find you and bring you back, he'll never let you leave and even if you kill yourself he'll find a way to bring you back from beyond the grave, that mark on your face shows that you're his property and no one can ever take you away from him, not even death_**" he said.

"Y-you mean, I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life" I said, bringing a hand up and touching the half-smile that was carved onto the right side of my face.

"**_I'm afraid so, no one can save you now, you are far from it, your life does not exist, you're going to have to accept that those who you know will now leave or be taken from you for they cannot save you, not even Zalgo can remove this mark from your face_**" Slender said, as my eyes widen at the name of the demon. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I realized I never had a run in with him. "**_You are Jeffery's toy and from the years that I've known him since he came to the mansion, he never let his toys leave until he is finished or bored with them, I feel some pity for you, child but there's nothing I can do_**" he said, as he suddenly disappeared. Standing there I stare at nothing as I let everything sink it, tears fall from my eyes as my body starts to shake.

"W-why" I whispered, falling to my knees as I bring a hand up to touch the half-smile on my face. "Why did it have to be me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" I cried out, looking to the sky as I cried. My body shook as I cried as loud as I could, eyes closed as the tears continue to fall, everything just felt so numb like my mind wasn't realizing that I was in pain, that I was broken. Just knowing that everything is falling apart and there's no way of stopping or fixing it hurts even more than the thought of having my future ripped from my hands. "I…I wish I never fought back, I wished I would have let him kill me when we first encounter each other maybe then Drake would still be alive and happy with his brother" I said, opening my eyes as I looked upwards. "Maybe…Cody wouldn't hate me and wish to have never met me" I said, as my voice started to quiver, taking in deep breaths. "Maybe…maybe if…if I was never born, everything would still be perfect for everyone" I said, the tears cascading down my cheeks as low sobs escape past my lips as I fall onto the ground and curl up into a ball, crying as the sound of the wind howled through the empty forest. My body shook as I cried, my eyes started to sting and my throat started to hurt, my breathing picked up as I screamed, I just screamed, the only thing I could do, the only thing that brought comfort and allowed me to release my emotions.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I own nothing, all Creepypasta's belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line.

* * *

=Chapter Seven=

"Wake up" I heard someone growl as I was kicked in the stomach, I cried out as my body went rolling. Opening my eyes I felt tears prick the corners of them as I looked around the already darken forest.

"W-what" I said, quietly as I sat up wincing, getting kicked in the bruised stomach is the best way to wake up. Looking towards my attacker I saw that it was the one person I didn't want to see…Jeff.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Jeff asked as he looked at me with his un-blinking eyes, I shifted uncomfortable as I brought a hand up to my jaw, wincing at the pain that shot through the area I touched…right I got punched in the jaw.

"It's none of your business" I snapped, as I stood up, holding back the pain that was shooting through my body. Standing up straight I started to walk forward, as I reached the ravenette I didn't even cast a glance towards him as I walked past him.

"Well you're my toy, so it is my business" Jeff growled as he roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me back so that we were face to face. "Now I'll ask again, what the hell happened to your face?" He asked, I looked away, blushing at the close contact…what the hell am I blushing for I hate his fucking guts. Mumbling something I still refused to make eye contact. "When I ask you something, I suspect you to answer me" he growled, tightening his grip around my arm.

"CODY DID IT, OKAY, THERE YOU HAPPY, NOW LET ME THE FUCK GO!" I screamed, as I ripped my arm away from him, only to lost balance and fall to the ground, smashing my head roughly on a rock that was sticking up from the ground, soon everything went black.

-Jeff's P.O.V-

I look down at the ravenette's unconscious body; a strange feeling was welling up in my stomach…guilt. I haven't felt this in a while not since…Liu. Frowning, the best I could, I push the feeling down and grumbled out profanities as I bend down and picked Raven up, throwing her over my shoulder and making my way to her house. As I walked, I stopped when I felt as if I was being watch. "What do you want old man?" I asked, stopping.

"**_I told you not to call me that Jeffery_**" I heard Slenderman say as he teleported in front of me. "**_Tell me child, why is it that you're concern about the damage done to her body?_**" He asked as he 'looked' at me.

"I'm not concerned, I'm pissed off that someone else is trying to mess with my toy, she's mine and mine alone, only I'm allow to make her life a living hell" I growled, as I walked past him and continue on my way to the ravenette's house. "I'm going to make this Cody person regret ever laying a finger on my pet, good thing is he'll be with his brother" I sneered.

"**_Very well then_**" Slender said as everything went quiet again, assuming he left I continue on my way, soon exiting the forest. Pulling my hood up with one hand, I made my way to the female's house, once there I walked to the front of the house, walking up to the door I turn the door knob to find it unlock…big fucking surprise. Entering the house I walked into the living room and drop Raven's body onto the couch as she groaned and turned to her side. I felt my cheeks become warm as she looked slightly adorable; shaking my head I growled at such a putrid thought, she's nothing but a filthy human who is my toy, nothing else. Exiting the house, I shut and locked the door; once that task was done I started running over to my newest victim's house. Reaching the house where I had gotten the heart from I saw that one of the lights were on upstairs. Sneaking around, using the darkness to my advantage as I made it to the porch and checked for any unlocked windows or doors. To my surprised the front door was unlocked…does no one know how to lock a fucking door, I mean it's like they're asking to get their asses robbed or murdered. Sneaking into the house, I stayed quiet as a mouse as I removed my knife from my hoodie's pocket and started creeping up the stairs. Once on the top floor I pressed my body against the wall, as I crept towards the only door that was slightly a jar and letting out some light to pierce through the darkness of the hall. My ears pricked as I could hear the sound of things being thrown around and talking. Reaching the door I peaked inside.

-Everybody's P.O.V-

Cody growled as he threw a picture of him, his brother, and Raven all making funny faces at the camera, tears streamed down his face as he grabbed his hair and screamed. "IT'S ALL HER FAULT, I HATE HER, I HATE HER, I HATE HER, I…I can't hate her" Cody said, as he fell to his knees and looked up the ceiling. "How can I hate the person who's been my friend for years, who cheers me up whenever I'm sad…fuck I made the biggest mistake of my life" he said, as he brings his hands up and covers his face.

"Oh yes you did" Jeff growled as he entered the room, holding a tight grip on his knife as he started closing in on the brunette. Looking up, Cody yelped as he started backing up away from the psychopath.

"What are you doing here?!" Cody asked his blue eyes shining with fear before anger could be seen in them. "Didn't you already get enough satisfaction from ripping my brother's heart out and then brutally murdering him" he hissed as glared at the ravenette that now stood before him with insanity and amusement shining in his icy blue eyes.

"I did" Jeff said, as he brought his knife up and started examining it. "But… I think I'll get even more satisfaction in murdering the person who dare touch my toy" he said, his carved smile widening as he threw his knife at the brunette and striking his shoulder. Cody cried out as he brought his hand up to remove the knife, but before he could blink he was being pinned to the ground from the psychotic killed. Jeff looked down at Cody who looked up at him with fear shining brightly in his eyes. Laughing, Jeff forced his fingers into Cody's mouth, grabbing a hold of his lower jaw as his other hand grabbed a hold of his top jaw. Pulling the two opposite ways, his un-blinking eyes started to widened more as the sound of flesh ripping and bones breaking could be heard among the brunette's screams. Tears streamed down Cody's face as he felt drool start to fall down his face along with blood as the taste of iron filled his mouth. He cried as Jeff in once quick movement, broke his jaw causing the skin around his lips to rip and tear, creating a sicking jagged smile. Pulling away from his creation Jeff smiled even more as he ripped his knife from Cody's shoulder and admire his handy work. Cody brought up his hand and grabbed a hold of his slack lower jaw and started moving it up and down so it hit the top part of his jaw.

"You monster" Cody said, or tried to as it came out a little weird. He glared at the ravenette through his tearful eyes as Jeff through his head back and laughed.

"Monster, remember this, you and I are the same we just have different realities" Jeff said, as he lifted Cody's shirt he dug his knife into the soft tender flesh on the boys stomach, before dragging it upwards towards his neck. Cody started chocking and coughing on his own blood as he watched the ravenette rip his stomach open and start yanking out his intestines. Everything started to blur for the brunette as he slipped into darkness and soon stopped breathing all together. Jeff ripped out the young boy's lower intestine and wrapped it around the brunette's neck. "Oh you look simply fabulous with that scarf" the ravenette said as he started laughing again.

"Looks like you're having fun" Masky said as he leaned against the door way, lifting his mask up so his lips could be seen.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff growled as he turned to the brunette.

"Boss was afraid you'd go on a killing spree" Masky said, walking over to Jeff and helping him up. "He wanted me to make sure after this you came back to the mansion and lay low for a while, don't want you being put in a mental hospital again.

"Like hell they'll ever catch me" Jeff growled as he stood up straight, fresh blood staining his already blood stained hoodie and his knife dripped blood onto the floor.

"Should we leave the mess where it is?" Masky asked.

"Doesn't matter, it'll properly be a while before anyone finds the body" Jeff said, looking at Cody's limped body, his stomach ripped open and showing all his organs to the world, Masky groaned as he reached into his jacket and pulled out some papers. "What's that?" Jeff asked.

"The boss had me spy on your toy and all her friends" Masky said. "Cody, Drakes younger brother by a year, parents are gone this week and are supposed to come home around midnight" the brunette read, his blue eyes scanning the paper from the eye holes of his porcelain mask.

"What time is it?" Jeff asked, bored and not really caring about what the proxy in front of him was saying.

"Eleven forty, so I'd advise we start heading back to the mansion before we get caught, you know how the boss will react to that" Masky said.

"The old man won't do shit, properly just not give us supper" Jeff said, angering the older male.

"Easy for you to say, I'm his proxy, I'll get the worst punishment possible, just like Hoodie, when your toy and her friends caught him that day and I had to save his ass" Masky sneered.

"Oh really, I thought didn't mind saving him since he was your best friend" Jeff said, as he walked over to the window and opened it, soon jumping out as the brunette followed after.

"He is, but we have a job and unlike most of you if we fuck up we get punished severely" Masky growled. "You all keep forgetting we're still human, we just follow Slender's every command" he said, as he walked beside the ravenette as they walked towards the woods.

"Oh boo hoo, cry me a fucking river" Jeff said. "We were all once human you know" he said, as he looked at the brunette with his icy blue eyes. "We all didn't have a choice, this was the life we were destined to have, you and Mr. Frowny Face fucking choose to work with that faceless geezer" he said.

"Can't you show some respect to him since he took you in after you escaped from the mental hospital" Masky said, as he brought his mask up more and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why should I, I didn't need he's help, I was perfectly fine living in one of the abandon warehouses by myself" Jeff said, as he pulled his hood up.

"You were a thirteen year old boy who was running from the police, be fucking thankful the boss didn't murder your ass right then and there" Masky snapped, he's head starting to pound as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, along with a lighter. "You're not the only one who left a life behind, you say we had a choice but we didn't" he said, as we pulled a cigarette out with his teeth and lit it, putting the pack and lighter away as he took a drag from the cancer stick in his mouth. "Brain and me left all our friends, more importantly had to almost kill them" he said, as he held the cigar in between his fingers as Jeff stopped to look at him. "To watch one of the people you work with descend into madness and turn a gun on everyone around him, as another slowly gets dragged into this living hell wanting to find the truth" he said. "I had to take fucking pills to forget everything I would do at night and when it finally came to leaving them all completely, the memories of what I done still haunt me to this day" he said, as he removed his mask completely and looked down at it. Jeff stared at Masky, not saying anything as he just listened to the older male. "Sometimes I wish to go back and change everything" he said.

"Would you if you got the chance?" Jeff asked, intrigued.

"Honestly, I don't know" Masky said as he laughed a little. "The life I have now is the only one I know how to live by, having to put up with everything, having to deal with the fact that I now kill people for a living" he said, looking at the mask with tired blue eyes. "I never thought this was going to be the future I have, but you can't change your fate, no matter what" he said, as he continued to smoke the rest of your cigarette. "Tell me Jeffery, would you go back and change everything if you could?" He asked as he looked up and blew out smoke.

"Properly, but then again, there was nothing worth living the life that I had" Jeff said, looking away. "Life was nothing but a bitch to me when I was human, looking at it now I enjoy it the way it is now" he said, as he continue towards the mansion, while Masky looked after him, raising an eyebrow as he shrugged his shoulder and through his cigarette to the ground, stomping it out before following after the teen.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I own nothing, all Creepypasta's belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line.

* * *

=Chapter Eight=

As the two enter the mansion, small footsteps padded towards them as Sally jumped onto Jeff, who growled. "Get off" Jeff sneered at the young girl as he pushed her a way and made his way into the living room. Sally looked after him and frowned before looking at Masky and hugging him.

"Daddy wants to see you" Sally said, as she pulled away and walked off, holding her stuff bear close. Masky sighed, as he put his mask back on and made his way towards the boss's office. In the living room, Jeff sat down next to BEN who was playing his game.

"So how was your kill?" BEN asked, not taking his bloody eyes off the screen in front of him.

"Fan-fucking-tastic" Jeff said staring at the screen also as the two fell into complete silence. Soon the door opened again as Eyeless Jack entered the room, a bloody bag in his hand as he walked into the living room.

"Seems you had fun" BEN said as he cast a quick glance towards the bag before continuing to play.

"You could say that, though I basically went through hell getting these" Eyeless Jack said as he held up the bag. "First couple of people actually fought back, last one was one of those psychotic fan girls" he said, as the two boys shivered.

"Those are the worst" Jeff said.

"How's your toy, has she broken yet? Can I have her kidneys?" Eyeless Jack asked.

"No and fuck no" Jeff said.

"Seems someone's having trouble" Jane said as she came down the stairs, glaring at the ravenette through her mask.

"Fuck you bitch" Jeff growled as he flipped the female off. Jane just scoffed as she left the mansion to go out and kill. "I fucking hate her" the ravenette sneered after the front door was shut.

"Though people still pair you up" BEN said as he and Eyeless Jack laughed.

"Fuck you" Jeff growled, leaning back.

-Raven's P.O.V-

I blinked my eyes open and saw I was in my living room, it was pure black to the point I couldn't see anything and my head was pounding. "How'd I get here?" I mumbled as sat up and placed a hand on my forehead. "Fuck!" I hissed out at the pounding headache and searing pain that shot through my forehead as I touched it, standing up I walked into the kitchen. Opening one of the cabinets I pulled out some Advil and took one soon chugging a whole glass of water. Looking around the darkened house I furrowed my brows and looked at the clock. I was only four in the morning. Sighing I walked upstairs to my room and closed the door behind me, sliding down it I looked at my room, it was pitch black just like the rest of the house. It was quiet like it usually is and for some reason that bothered me. Is it because it shows how alone I am or that I'm just sick and tired of the house always being empty. I closed my eyes, not that it made much of a difference, and started to drift off before I heard something; it was a small sound, like laughter. Opening my eyes, I reached up slowly and flicked the lights on, blinding myself for a minute before I could actually see. Looking around the room, I saw nothing as my ears perked up a little.

'_All around the mulberry bush,  
The monkey chased the weasel,  
The monkey thought 'twas all in fun,  
Pop! Goes the weasel_'

I heard a rough voice sang as I started to look around frantically for the source.

'_A penny for a spool of thread,  
A penny for a needle,  
That's the way the money goes,  
Pop! Goes the weasel_'

The voice continues to sing as I walked to my closet and opened the door slowly, once it was fully open I saw no one there.

'_Up and down the City Road,  
In and out of the Eagle,  
That's the way the money goes,  
Pop! Goes the weasel_'

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I knew the song was close to ending, the only other place the person could be hiding is…under the bed.

'_Half a pound of tuppenney rice,  
Half a pound of treacle_'

I slowly made my way over to the bed and hesitantly got onto my hands and knees.

'_Mix it up and make it nice,  
**Pop! Goes the weasel**_'

The last verse caused me to jump as a screamed pushed its way past my lips while a sharp clawed hand grabbed my arm and tried to pull me under the bed. Screaming I started to yank my arm away as laughter could be heard from underneath the bed, familiar laughter. My eyes widen as I remember who the fuck sings that song…Laughing Jack. Struggling I continue to yank at my arm, hissing as he digs his claws into my tender flesh of my pale arm as I finally pull it away it leaves long claw marks that start to ooze blood. Backing away I watched in horror as he crawled out from under the bed and looked at me with an insane smile. "What's wrong doll, miss me?" LJ asked as I continue to back up, glaring at the monochrome clown.

"Fuck no" I growled.

"Now, now, it isn't nice to say such words to your friend" LJ said, as he burst into a fit of giggles.

"You're not my friends, none of you monsters are; all you're doing is making my life a living hell!" I snapped, as he continued to laugh. "Shut the fuck up!" I screech causing his laughter to die away as he looked at me with a grim expression, his raven locks covering his eyes.

"You know…" LJ started to say as he disappeared into a black and white cloud of smoke and shot towards me. "I could kill you, right here, right now" he said, as he wrapped his claw hands around my throat and lifted me up in the air. "You're nothing but a filthy pathetic human, all you do is lie and break your promises so why should you get to live" he said, tightening his grip as his eyes were wide and filled with insanity. "But it isn't my job to decide your fate" he said, dropping me to the ground and started to laugh again. Coughing and gulping up as much air as I could, I glared at the colorless clown. "Now doll, would you like some candy?" He asked as he bends down and held out his hand, which had black and white candy in it.

"No" I said, giving him a straight face, hiding my emotions as I smack the candy out of his hand.

"Oh" LJ said, unwrapping a piece before popping it into his mouth. "Well your loss then" he said.

"Why are you here anyways?" I asked, not really in the mood to deal with anymore of these monsters.

"What? I can't come and see little Jeffery's toy?" LJ asked, smirking.

"I AM NOT HIS TOY! I AM MY OWN HUMAN BEING!" I screamed causing the clown to laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that doll, but like the boss said, you're his" the clown said as he tapped the half-smile with one of his claws. Knocking his hand away I looked down and rubbed the area.

"No I'm not, just because he scared my face doesn't make me his, it doesn't" I said, shaking my head as the clown just laughed and plopped himself down on my bed.

"You say that but it seems we're all going have to go through this talk with you" LJ said, lying down like a teen girl would when talking on the phone. "No matter what you say or do, you are little Jeffery's, he can do whatever he wants to you, if he wants to keep you alive, then you're going to stay alive" he said. "If you kill yourself, he'll go to the underworld and talk to the all mighty Zalgo just to bring you back, for you are his and his alone" he said, a huge smile on his face that showed his sharp teeth.

"I don't believe you" I said, clenching my fist as I stood up.

"Oh, why's that?" LJ asked.

"Because, this is my life, my fate, he can't take that away from me…can he?" I asked, remembering the conversations I had with Slender.

"He can, any of us can, we don't live by you silly human laws or rules, if we want something then we can have it, whether it be an object or human" LJ said, sitting upright and criss cross. "You can never do anything because we surpass you, we are immortal, we've been on this earth longer than any of you, some more than others" he said, eyes becoming wide. "He will do as he pleases, he will follow you to the ends of the earth if it means to make your life a living hell, you're his toy, he can do whatever he wants, _whatever he wants_" he said, emphasizing his last words which caused me to shiver.

"W-what do you m-mean by t-that?" I asked, slightly nervous as the clown burst out laughing.

"Oh, I don't know" LJ said, giving me an innocent look. "It could mean many things" he said, as he gave me a wide smile. It grew quiet before the clown started to hum 'Pop! Goes the weasel' to himself, I shivered.

"I hate that song" I mumbled, causing the ravenette to stop. We looked at one another as he started humming again, causing me to furrow my brows and look down. "Leave, there's no point in you being here, I don't care what you or any of the others say, I won't believe it, I can't believe it, it's my life" I said, shaking my head. The humming stop, after a while of nothing but silence, I looked up to see that the clown was gone and the room was empty. Everything was quiet, there was nothing, no singing, no crazy killers or killer clowns…just silence. I just stood there, replaying the conversation in my head; LJ shares the same hatred towards humans like Slenderman does. "Do they all hate us?" I asked no one at all. Standing there I thought about it…I knew that we were such horrible creatures but there are a few out there that are kind and loving. Why hate something that they once were? Did Masky and Hoodie also share hatred towards humans also? I shrugged my shoulders as I walked over to my bed and fell down.

-Everybody's P.O.V-

As Raven fell asleep, back at the mansion Masky stood before his boss, Hoodie beside him as the two listen to what the faceless man had to say. "S-so y-you want us t-to make s-sure Jeff d-doesn't kill h-her other f-friends" Hoodie said once Slender was done telling them their orders.

"Why?" Masky asked, confused.

"**_They have nothing to do with what's happening, I feel slight pity towards the young girl and feel it's the least we can give her_**" Slender said as he stared at his two proxies. "**_And before you ask, the reason I haven't told Jeffery because we all know he won't listen, I expect you two to make sure he only stays fixated on the girl and any other victims but not her friends_**" he said.

"Yes sir, but I thought you hated humans?" Masky asked, interested in what caused their boss to give such an order.

"**_Yes well, the girl seems to care a lot for her friends, more than most humans would in any given situation, I feel it is best to give her this_**" Slender said, as the two proxies nodded their head, leaving the room once they were dismissed.

"T-that w-was something, d-don't you t-think Masky?" Hoodie asked as he looked to his friends, staring at him through his black ski mask.

"Yeah" Masky said, as he put his hands in his pockets and started to walk. The hooded figure quickly walking beside him, "Brain" the brunette said.

"Y-yes" Hoodie said, as Masky looked at him, wanting to ask him the question Jeff had asked him.

"N-never mind" Masky said, as he looked forward and continue to walk.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
